


When Purple Fades To Black

by shamebucket



Category: The Last Unicorn (1982)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Courting Rituals, Creepy Fluff, F/M, Mutual Pining, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Lady Amalthea is certainly an unusual woman. Prince Lír is out of his depth trying to figure out how to please her.
Relationships: Prince Lír/Unicorn | Lady Amalthea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	When Purple Fades To Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoMida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/gifts).



"Come on, Molly, you've got to have _some_ idea of what Lady Amalthea likes." 

Molly's eyebrows twitch minutely as she prepares chicken for dinner. "Wouldn't it be better if you asked her yourself? If you forgive me for saying so, your highness, I think it isn't very hero-like to gain information through the cook. Aren't heroes supposed to tackle things head-on?" 

Lír sighs and rests his cheek against his palm. "Well, yes, I suppose so." 

Strong hands rub a mixture of ground herbs and spices into the pale flesh of the chicken, drained of its blood. "Then stop badgering me and talk to her. It's really that simple."

\---

It isn't that simple.

It's difficult to find time to spend alone with Amalthea. She tends to pass most of the time hidden away in her quarters. Amalthea and her two servants arrived at King Haggard's castle at night, and Lír has not seen her outside since then. He supposes that's what ladies do - not that he ever spent that much time with any ladies. Haggard has never shown much interest in women or romance, and Lír only knows what he's learned in storybooks. He's a bit out of his element. But ladies like heroes; that must be true. Lír thought that perhaps proving his strength through battle would curry some favor, but she shows little to no interest in the trophies he prepares for her. 

They pass in the hallways right at dusk, when the sky fades from purple to black. This seems to be the only time that she ever leaves her room. "Good evening, milady," Lír tells Amalthea, and she blinks with her wide, violet eyes, and slinks away without a word. 

Lír sighs and prepares himself for bed for the night. The acknowledgement that she saw him is almost worse than an outright rejection - in the dim moonlight, Lír can pretend that maybe Amalthea cares about him, too, and the yearning is nigh unbearable.

\---

A week after his conversation with Molly, Lír starts having strange dreams. It's the first time he's had these dreams since he was a child.

Outside of his window, the Red Bull roars. Lír knows that there isn't anything to fear - he's lived in the castle practically since he was born, and the Red Bull has been here longer than that to no ill effect - but he trembles when the walls shake. The Red Bull paces around the castle walls, by the shore, as if looking for something. Maybe for some _one_. 

A woman stands by his window, her long, flowing hair swaying gently in the sea breeze. "There's something I've forgotten," she says idly to herself, or perhaps to no-one. "Why does it feel as if I've been here before?" 

Lír stretches out his hand towards her, longing to tangle his fingers in her smooth, silky locks, but wakes with his hand outstretched towards the ceiling, clinging onto a promise that he, too, has forgotten.

\---

"Please, Lady Amalthea, if I may."

This time, her eyebrows shoot up. This isn't the smile, or the giggle, or the extending of a hand that Lír had secretly hoped for, but it is more of a reaction than he has gotten out of her so far. He knows he should be tired - King Haggard's kingdom is small and barren, but it deserves to be protected as much as any other kingdom, and Lír works hard to keep his land safe - but looking at Amalthea makes him feel like he never needs to sleep again. It's almost as if she's cast a spell on him. 

Perhaps love does that. Lír doesn't know. He's never been in love before, not like this. 

"What are you asking of me?" Amalthea asks. Lír's heart aches when he hears her voice - it is plaintive, soft, like lying on a bed of rose petals. Delicate, tender, and sweet. And these words are just for Lír to hear, as nobody else is around. 

"Only for a midnight stroll, if it would make you happy." Lír chews his lip. "Please. I just... want to spend time with you." 

Amalthea stares through the window at the roiling sea. "It's been so long since I've actually taken a walk." 

"You're really pale. Maybe your constitution is weak?" Lír cringes after he says those words out loud - he's not great with women, but he knows that sounds _really_ bad. "But there's no better way to build up your strength than to keep moving forward. Let me help you." 

Amalthea considers the ocean, and then turns to Lír. "All right." 

Her hand is freezing cold, but Lír's palm is warm enough for the both of them as they walk along the shoreline.

\---

"Why did you come here, Lady Amalthea? I want to help you on your quest if I can."

It's another night - far past midnight now, but Lír doesn't care as long as he's spending time with her - and the stars sparkle above them. Water laps at Amalthea's bare feet. "I... can scarcely remember, if I'm honest. I feel as if I'm losing a part of myself the longer that I'm here." 

"Are you unhappy?" 

To his surprise, she shakes her head. She doesn't ever smile at Lír - not exactly - but her eyes are warm and gentle. "Not at all. It's rather nice living by your side. I've started wondering if perhaps it's better to forget. Then I will have no doubts." 

"Doubts, huh." Lír stares up at the vast sky above them. "I have doubts too, sometimes. I love my father, and I love my kingdom. ... But sometimes I wonder if I could be doing this better, somehow. There's something just out of reach that prevents me from being a true hero, maybe. Or am I being too idealistic?" 

Lír doesn't realize that Amalthea is crawling closer to him until her nose is pressed against his neck, and now he's incredibly aware of how his pulse thuds rapidly beneath her icy skin. "Is there such a thing?" 

"I dunno," he says, trying to keep his cool. "Maybe you could tell me." 

Lír's heart feels like it's going to explode out of his chest when Amalthea moves her face just slightly to plant her lips against his jugular vein, and then he gasps as he feels a sharp prick like ice-sickles piercing his skin. It gives way to sweet warmth shortly thereafter, and Lír melts away into bliss.

\---

Amalthea looks different when she appears in Lír's bedchambers the next evening.

"Good evening," she tells him, and her skin glows with a life that Lír has never seen before. And it is _her_ greeting _him_! In his own room!! Lír has seen magic performed before his eyes, but this is a miracle the likes of which he has only dreamed of. 

"It's a very good evening indeed," Lír says, taking her hand, "now that we're together." 

She flushes slightly and looks away, bashful. "Indeed." Slowly, she turns to face him. He sees himself reflected in her wide, purple eyes, dark and enchanting. "Prince Lír... I've been considering something." 

Lír's heart starts pounding. "What is it, Amalthea? I will listen to whatever it is you have to say." 

Amalthea smiles at him, meekly at first. "A true hero lives on forever. You've done much for your kingdom and your people... but you could do more. This is what plagues you, no?" 

"It weighs heavily on my heart," Lír admits. "I am unsure if I'm really fit for this. I've done everything by the book, but I'm afraid it's not enough." 

Her grin grows wider, revealing her sharp incisors. "There's so much more for you to do, Lír. So many more stories to be told." She leans forward and kisses the side of his chin, and he shivers. "I can make you a true hero, if you desire it." 

Lír climbs onto his bed. "If it pleases you, milady, then it would fill me with joy." 

Amalthea follows him, leaning over him. Lír almost wants to laugh - he feels like Sleeping Beauty, about to be awoken by his true love's kiss. "It would please me greatly," she whispers, less than a hand's breadth away from him, "to no longer be alone." 

Her teeth sink into his neck an instant later, and Lír grasps onto Amalthea tightly as pleasant warmth seeps through his body, forever changing them both.


End file.
